


The Reapings

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little ficlet of Grantaire at the games</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reapings

Grantaire woke up drunk, on one of the most anticipated days in his district, the reapings. He attempted to run a comb through his hair, but gave up as the teeth quickly got caught in his tangled dark curls. He was ready to walk out the door when he heard his sister call out, “Wait for me!! and while you’re waiting, change your clothes, you can’t possibly go out to the reapings like that”. He was too inebriated to get out a full response and ended up only mumbling. “Ugh,” sighed Astrid, “whatever, we are already late as it is, let’s just go” she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the event.  
Upon arrival Taire was separated from his younger sister and filed into line with others in his age group. There was a noticeable distance between him and those who stood on either side of him. He really reeked of alcohol. The woman on the stage was giving some spiel /bull crap speech about what an licence opportunity it would be to be chosen and blah blah blah. Although many of the people around him were hoping, praying, for their name to be chosen, Taire's head was pounding and he just wanted to go home. The woman thrust her hand into a bin of papers and pulled one out triumphantly and held it over her head as if she had just pulled the sword from the stone. I wonder what poor sucker got chosen this year Taire thought through the throbbing in his head. “The first candidate for this years reapings is... GRANTAIRE MIRIDEL!!”. That sobered him up.   
Taire's head shot up and there was panic in his eyes at the sound of his name. He looked around like a deer caught in headlights before his brain could process what exactly has just happened. After what seemed like forever but was only a few seconds, he had come to terms with his fate. It’s better me than any other of these idiots who will live to die another day. He approached the stage and jumped up on it, wobbling a bit. After gaining his footing, he stood up straight and tall, threw his arms up in the air, and proceeded to bend over and throw up.


End file.
